Why Him?
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: Sequal to I Never Knew. So many twists and turns, you won't know what you got yourself into! Better Summary inside! Who will Rose choos to be her one and only? RENAMED AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is set about two months after I Never Knew and is kind of a love triangle at this point but soon turns to more! I want to thank a good friend of mine for helping me with all the details and getting to grips with Christian's character. You helped a load! **

**Big surprises in this and I still need my lemon so the competition is still open! Look, just send me any lemon you have please! I haven't got any so far! This story will be updated sooner if I get them!**

**Disclaimer – Richelle Mead owns everything except for the story line and extra characters.**

Chapter 1

Rose POV

A couple of moths had passed since I received the letter from Adrian. It had been an amazing couple of months too, because I now realised I was meant to be with Adrian. Dimitri had let me go and then gone off to contact Tasha Ozera about her offer.

Tasha had gracefully accepted because she had never fully gotten over Dimitri. Now it was just me and my man – Adrian Ivashkov.

At the moment he was practising Spirit in his room with Lissa. I was excited about tonight because we had agreed it would be our first time together and it was going to be a really special event for us. We only agreed it would be tonight though because I was graduating in two weeks and I would be guarding Lissa so we wanted to have as much time together as we could. Adrian was coming to live at Court with us though and had just won a very heated conversation with his great-aunt (the Queen) about us having a house together.

I was sitting in my room putting the last touches to my make-up. I was wearing short denim shorts with black tights on underneath, and my top was blue with the words _Bite Me Baby _on in pink. I thought it was a good joke and I didn't know if Adrian would actually bite me, I hoped so. Over that was my You Me At Six hoodie. You Me At Six is one of my favourite bands and I loved them so much!

I sat thinking about how tonight would go – it was my first time so it would be special. I knew it would hurt, but it would be worth it because after it was amazing – or so Adrian had told me. I had decided that I wanted to be with him when I lost my virginity. I was working myself up and was already nervous enough so I decided to relax and go into Lissa's head.

What I found destroyed me.

Lissa POV

I walked into Adrian's room to find him standing in front of his wardrobe – completely naked! It was not only highly amusing but a complete turn-on. As I walked further in Adrian still hadn't noticed me so I said, "Knock knock."

He jumped a foot in the air, which gave me an even better view, at that moment all my common sense was out the window and I was transfixed by him. I walked toward him. Adrian looked scared, turned-on and most of all surprised. I was all those things as well because I could still hear the alert sirens going on in my head.

I tip-toed up and lightly kissed his lips. He went completely still so I pulled away, as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. All of a sudden he led me to the bed and sat me down on him. Adrian was still naked so all that was between us was my skirt and under-wear. He was going hard on my thigh. I decided to flip him over so he was hovering on top of me.

"We shouldn't..." He murmured against my neck.

"I know!" I said back to him, or rather gasped back because he had just nipped my lower neck. He carried on teasing me for a while before finally pulling my clothes off. I was using a little bit of compulsion, but I knew that Adrian liked me – he had always given me sly winks that everyone else ignored. Everyone but me.

He suddenly stopped and looked to the door to find it closing. Someone had walked in on us. He didn't really seem to care though and went back to making my clothes disappear. As soon as his lips met mine again all worries about the door disappeared and animal passion took over.

Christian POV

I walked up to meet Lissa because I said I would watch her magic. Apparently she had gotten really good at auras and wanted to read mine with Adrian there just to check she had it right.

I walked through the door of the guest housing and up to Mr. Ivashkov's room. I paused at the door but it was slightly ajar so I walked right on in. I stopped as soon as I had swung the door open. Lissa was under Adrian and they were kissing. She was in her bra and panties and he was full-on naked.

I knew Adrian would try to take away all that I had in my life. First he took Rose and now here he was taking Lissa from me as well. I swear that his mission was to take away as many things from me as he could. Things between him and Lissa were getting really personal, and I didn't want them to find out I was here so I turned and ran. I ran through the school and toward the woods.

On the way I saw Rose – her face twisted in pain. I contemplated stopping to talk to her but knew it would do no good what-so-ever. I would break down in front of her. I was already crying and couldn't let Rose see that. I think she did though because her expression turned to worry as I raced past her.

She wouldn't follow me. I knew she wouldn't. She couldn't care less for me; I knew this and had written a poem about it. I was secretly an aspiring poet. No one knew that – not even Lissa. I carried this poem around with me everywhere I went and if I felt lonely I pulled it out to think of Rose.

It was from my diary that I kept. This was the only page I pulled out though because I couldn't risk other people finding what I had written if they fell out of my pocket.

My life was full of secrets that I wish I could tell someone – that someone being Rose Hathaway. She was the love of my life, even if she didn't know it yet. My feelings had steadily grown for her since that day at the fountain. I think back to the day so often, I wish it was like that all the time. Everything felt so natural. But then I was with Lissa and she had just gotten with Adrian.

I knew I should split up with Lissa and had decided I would after I had seen her with that filth named Adrian. I hoped with all my heart that Adrian would tell Rose and she would split with him – I didn't see that happening, Adrian was too clever and sly to tell Rose about him having sex with Lissa.

As I thought this I still raced through the woods away from Lissa and that whore that calls itself Adrian.

Rose POV

I pulled out of Lissa's head as soon as I realised what was happening. How could Adrian do this? He said that he loved me! It was only a couple of months after he wrote me that sort of letter. This boy had issues. Thoughts were spinning around my head and I went outside to get some air.

As I sat down on the cold ground, a tear leaked out of my eye, and that solitary one was quickly followed by many more. Christian raced past me and I knew that he had seen the same thing; he thought it was Adrian's fault whereas I knew it was Lissa's. I felt her want and need for Adrian through the bond and I knew it was her that had started on Adrian. I could also feel that she used a hint of compulsion, but not enough to make Adrian do anything against his will. It was sort of like a lust charm – both parties had to have feelings for each other.

I just couldn't believe that Adrian went along with it – tonight was meant to be our first time. Not any more.

I decided to run with Christian to comfort him, and actually to comfort myself as well. I had learnt not to keep things to myself because they just bottled up, and I had a major break-down. Christian would understand what I'm going through.

I couldn't catch Christian because he was so much farther ahead of me but I could hear his footsteps so I followed them. I finally caught up to him and saw him collapse a few metres away. He let out a sound of pure pain and drooped his head down onto his chest.

I decided in a split-second that poor Christian needed more comforting than me so I drew a deep breath, wiped away my tears and stood watching him sob for a minute while I calmed down and collected my thoughts.

By now Christian was kneeling up straight with his head in his hands and his back to me. I walked up behind him and saw him stiffen immediately. He never, ever, let anyone see any raw emotion from him. Not even Lissa had seen him like this so I supposed I should feel privileged, but he hadn't meant for me to see him like this to begin with. I only got to see this side of Christian because I had snuck up on him.

I ignored the stiffness of his back and knelt down to hug him. He needed a friend and so did I really – I just wouldn't show him that yet. He took a deep breath as my arms wound around his neck then immediately loosened his muscles. I could feel him relax and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I couldn't really believe it – Christian Ozera had just worked me out by my scent, and then relaxed into a hug. He didn't say anything but just let me hold him; this boy must be really down!

He was getting ready to say something but I cut him off quickly, "I know, I'm so sorry, I saw too, and I didn't mean to see you like this." I was leaning my head against his by now so I could feel his smile. I could also feel that it wasn't smug or cocky – just a friendly, sad smile.

Christian turned his head to say something to my face but the way my head rested meant that our lips met instead. I felt a sort of electric current run through my entire body. The kiss was short and sweet because we both pulled away at the same time, my arms still around his neck. It was the same electric current that happened at the fountain.

Our surprised faces turned into amused faces as we realised what had just happened. I had loved every second of it but I really wasn't sure what Christian felt. I needed to know so I asked with complete sincerity, "Did you like it?"

The look on Christian's face made me feel pretty sure that he had liked it as well; he looked down and blushed, but tried to hide it by looking even further toward his own chest.

I knew at that moment that Christian Ozera and Rosa Hathaway were soul mates. I also knew that Rose should stop referring to herself in third person.

Well that was unexpected!

Christian POV

I had enjoyed that kiss much more than anything. It reminded me of the night by the fountain. This was much better though because I didn't have to worry about Lissa and I knew Rose cared because if she didn't, she wouldn't have followed me out here.

I knew that we were soul mates. I only knew that because I felt an electric current run through me, and had felt disappointed when we pulled away. It was well known that each person has a soul mate, and that you felt it felt like an electric shock when you touched them. It was the stuff of legends, but I believed it and I hoped Rose did as well.

When she asked if I like it, I didn't know if she was joking so I looked down. I didn't want to look like an idiot if I said yes. Because I truly had enjoyed that!

When I didn't answer Rose moved away. I decided to sit cross legged instead of on my knees so I repositioned myself when she let go. I felt suddenly nervous when she let me go and I suddenly figured out why – I felt safe when Rose was around.

Just as I was about to get up from the ground, Rose plopped onto the ground opposite me, smiling all the while. I was still studying the twig layered floor so she put one gentle finger under my chin and tilted it up. Her finger was soft, and I wished she would just hold my hand.

"Did you like it?" she asked again. I was fed up with this question so I decided to be truthful and say yes. Just as I was about to open my mouth she said, "You still look upset. Can I cheer you up?"

Okay, I know this sounds bad. But I desperately wanted to be cheered up by Rose – just not in the way she was talking, at least I think not in the way she meant.

I agreed and hoped for the best. I hoped and prayed she would do something more than kiss me but I knew deep down she wouldn't.

"I am going to get your surprise ready now, so I need you," she touched my nose, "To close your eyes." Rose winked as she said that so I decided it was best to comply. I gingerly closed them and hoped she wouldn't do anything dreadful.

She took about ten paces – not that I was counting – away from me then said, "Count to ten and open your eyes."

I was surprised she was ready that fast but I kept my eyes shut and counted in my head. When I got to ten I opened my eyes and there she was, an inch away from me. I nearly jumped up but then she pressed her lips to mine.

Why was she doing this? Was it to torture me? I kissed back though; glad she was finally letting me in.

The kiss was over too soon and her lip-glossed lips were smiling when I looked at her. Her lip gloss was strawberry flavoured and it complemented her actual taste perfectly. Was Rose perfect in every way?

She laughed her musical laugh then commented, "I knew you like it!" I smiled shyly and nodded my head, she just laughed even more at this. She was so obviously playing me but I still leaned back in – afraid to let this moment go. She met me half way and kissed me with an intensity that I didn't know she had.

She pulled me so that I was hovering over her; I lightly rested myself on her but not too much so that I didn't squidge her. She seemed to like this and pulled me closer to her if that was possible.

After a while we fell back, exhausted and gasping for breath. We lay facing each other on the floor of the forest gazing into each others eyes. It was the most amazing feeling being with your soul mate! Somewhere along the line she had unbuttoned my shirt and was now running hands along it, teasing me.

Soon she lost interest and snuggled closer to me, pulling my arm over her shoulder and playing with my hand in front of her. I suddenly thought of Lissa and all the implications that what we had just done would cause.

I wouldn't be able to look at my Rose the same way, knowing she loved me and I loved her. It would be unbearable. "What are we going to do about Lissa and Adrian?" I had to ask the question, I needed to know what she would do.

"Well, I've been thinking the same thing and I already consider Adrian dumped since he got with Lissa." That was the answer I needed to hear. I was suddenly filled with joy!

Rose stood up and dragged me up along with her, still clutching my hand. I looked down on it and said, "First, I thought you hated me?" as soon as I said that, it dawned on me just how puzzled I really was about all of this.

"Well, I kind of did at one point but as I got to know you I liked you but I wouldn't let you know unless you didn't feel the same. I denied it to myself so that I would act on it and I'm so sorry for that!" The end part made me smile, I couldn't help it. That was exactly how I felt.

Rose had just told me she loved me and that was all the encouragement needed to say one of the most important things of my life, "Second, will you be my girlfriend?"

I cringed as soon as that came out, then stuck my hand that wasn't in Rose's into my pockets, looking down. What came out her mouth next nearly knocked me flat. "Of course! I've been waiting for you to say that for months now!"

I looked at her incredulously. What!? This day was turning to my worst to my best day ever! Maybe everything was a dream; this is what usually happened in my dreams.

I grinned at her and she grinned back, mirroring my enthusiasm, "And third, I wrote you a poem a while back, do you want it?"

This is what I had been waiting for, her smile stayed on her face but she gasped and said, "You write poetry? God, I never thought that of you! Sure, hand it over!" That surprised me the most today. I shoved my hand in my pocket and came up with a piece of paper. I handed it to her and blushed.

**Okay, chapter 2 will be up soon so make sure you check back and review!**

**Word of the update – Sombrero!**

**Poppy xx (a.k.a Popsicle)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Disclaimer – Richelle Mead owns everything except for the story line and extra characters.**

**My competition for the lemon's still going! Guys I need your help!**

**By the way, my good friend that has helped me throughout this story also helped me write this poem - and all other poems in here – from scratch. So when you review, tell me if you like it!**

**MASSIVE Thanks to AnimeSiren my Beta! This would be bad without you! You come up with the most random lines! LOL...**

Chapter 2

_Christian POV_

_ I grinned at her and she grinned back, mirroring my enthusiasm, "And third, I wrote you a poem a while back, do you want it?"_

_ This is what I had been waiting for, her smile stayed on her face but she gasped and said, "You write poetry? God, I would have never thought that of you! Sure, hand it over!" That surprised me the most today. I shoved my hand in my pocket and came up with a piece of paper. I handed it to her and blushed._

Rose POV

It's Destiny

No matter what I do,

No matter what I say,

No matter how I feel,

You've always gone away.

You've been pulled away from me,

So many, many times,

I help push you toward me,

You never fall for my lines.

I miss you being near me,

That always made me smile,

Every moment together,

Was worth while.

I know we'll be together someday,

I know fate will have its way,

It's destiny.

I looked at the piece of paper again and again, I nearly cried. Christian thought this about me!? He had really loved me and I hadn't noticed it, it was dated just after what happened in Spokane.

"Can I keep it?" I didn't want it – I needed it. Christian's face was so surprised! I knew he would think I didn't like it because I don't seem that kind of girl. But in Adrian's letter, the thing that had won me over was the poem at the end. I can't remember the words but I know it was beautiful.

"Sure," That was all he needed – and could – say before I launched myself at him. I kissed him and then pulled back as quickly as it had all happened.

I picked twigs and leaves out of Christian's hair and he did the same for me. This is how I imagined couples to be – sure, Adrian and I had been good but what we did was really materialistic. I secretly loved to go for walks in the woods, but I could never find the right person to do it with. But I think now I have. Christian seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was, which was great.

We were so similar it was weird – I had never known any two people to have as much in common as me and him, well except for me and my mum. That was just annoying though.

I suddenly thought of something – the kiss by the lake ages ago. Christian had shown that he liked me, but I had just passed it off. This whole thing with Adrian and Lissa was actually my fault because I hadn't acted. I remembered back to Christian's face when I had told him to go away, he had looked devastated but I had ignored it. This day was NOT a good day for me!

I decided to say something – even though the silence wasn't awkward. Silences were never awkward with Christian but they always were with Adrian. I wanted to tell him something though, "Remember by the fountain, when we kissed for the first time? Back when Adrian and I had just gotten together?"

"Yeah, of course I remember it! That was one of the best moments ever! I just thought you were playing with me so I didn't do anything. I had no idea that you might have actually liked me." That was exactly what I thought he might say, that he thought I didn't like him. Because up until a couple of hours ago – I didn't even know that I was crazy about him.

"Well, I know this might sound crazy but I didn't know I liked you then but I am so sorry! I wasn't playing with you – I loved that kiss. But today has been so much better now I know how I feel. Come on, I have a great idea how to show everyone we're together but first we have to find Eddie. You know where he is?" Eddie was really important in this plan as it wouldn't work at all if I couldn't find him.

A while back I would have asked where Mason was, but he was dead now and it was my fault. Eddie was my replacement Mason – I know that sounds bad but they were like brothers. Eddie was able to fill the gap Mason left, at least part of it.

"Nope, I've no idea. Why do we want to find him?" Christian was confused badly. But I was going to tell him when I told Eddie what we were doing – then he couldn't back out because Eddie wouldn't let him.

"Damn, we'll just have to go find him then. We can't stay like this," I picked up our joined hands, "In case Lissa and Adrian see us. It's going to be a nice surprise for them – that's all you get to know about my plan." I winked as I said that and we dropped our hands but stayed close together.

Christian and I had a hard task going on. Eddie could be anywhere on campus. I suppose we had best get going then.

**A/N – So sorry for the short chapter. It was just a filler. Next chapter will probably be extra long. R&R!!**

**Word of the Update - Sponge**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Disclaimer – Richelle mead owns everything except the story line and extra characters!**

**Big thanks especially to Miss Jessica Cullen for adding me to all her alerts and to Vampiregirl42 for all the rocking reviews! Big thanks to everyone else that added me to alerts and reviews as well!**

Chapter 3

_Rose POV_

_ We can't stay like this," I picked up our joined hands, "In case Lissa and Adrian see us. It's going to be a nice surprise for them – that's all you get to know about my plan." I winked as I said that and we dropped our hands but stayed close together._

_ Christian and I had a hard task going on. Eddie could be anywhere on campus. I suppose we best get going then._

Eddie POV

I was helping the Guardians train the little elementary school kids when Christian and Rose came running up to me shouting, "Eddie! We have good news!" What good news Christian and Rose shared I didn't know. It must be something to do with Lissa, they both loved her. Maybe she was pregnant or something awesome like that.

"One sec, guys!" I yelled back to them then jogged over to the Guardian taking the class to say I was going – I got asked to help because I was now of the best in the year and they needed help after the Guardian numbers got taken down by the Strigoi attack.

I only had to help when I wanted though so I just said I had other stuff to do and they let me go. When I ran back to Rose and Christian I said, "What's the good news then?" I was actually really excited to see what it was because I had been kind of depressed after Mase died.

They didn't say anything for a minute then joined hands. I nearly fell over backwards. They grinned at me and all I could think to say was, "Is this a joke?" What the hell was going on?

Christian actually looked hurt and Rose said, "If it was a joke would we do this?" Then she tip-toed up and kissed Christian hard. He kissed her back then when they finally split apart all I could think was 'Rose and Christian just kissed!' What kind of life was this?

I gaped at them and they just laughed at me, "Since when did you two start kissing?" Okay, that was possibly the most idiot thing to say ever but I didn't care at that point.

"Since a couple of hours ago, when we found Lissa and Adrian had sex, then we went to the woods and then we accidentally kissed then we found out we liked each other and then Christian asked me out and I said yes. It's really not that difficult." Rose said in a big rush. She was practically jumping up and down in joy, she had never been like this with Adrian – Christian must really make her happy.

"And do they know you're together?" I was still bewildered and didn't really know what else to say. Rose and Christian hated each other. Loads of other people – including the Guardian taking the class – were staring at them. I didn't actually blame them. I would have thought Rose would shout at them all but she just grinned around.

"No, that's where you come in, Eddie. I have a plan!" Rose sounded really mischievous and winked when she said the word 'plan'. Christian suddenly looked really worried and I realised he had no idea what her plan was.

It couldn't be good because she thought he would back out. I grimaced at him and he shook his head, getting the message. Rose just stood there looking back and forth between us and laughing.

Christian POV

No! No, no, no, no, no! I was not doing that! How could she expect me to do that? These thoughts were circling around my head and I had to rearrange my expression so that I didn't let anything on when we got to Adrian's room.

Eddie was still smirking and Rose was completely straight-faced. When we reached the door all three of us had bored expressions plastered on our face. I was dreading the next hour but I thought I could get some amusement out if this meeting.

Rose checked through the bond that Adrian and Lissa were actually done, because if they weren't that would 'spoil the surprise' as she said. Everything was clear and they were actually practicing Spirit so Eddie went ahead and knocked on the door – oblivious of my internal shouting. I didn't say anything so not to upset Rose. She thought this plan was excellent.

"Come in!" yelled Lissa from the other side of the door.

Eddie opened it and said, "You guys up for a bit of truth or dare? Us lot are bored. I've been training with Rose all day and Christian's been practicing his magic, I think." When everyone looked at me I nodded my head and smiled directly at Lissa. It felt to me that my smile was cruel but she beamed back at me – I needed to get my grumpy face back!

Eddie had come up with that on the spot; we all agreed that Eddie should do the lying because me and Rose were terrible liars. Well Rose was but I hadn't really had time to practise. I think that I had done really well in Spokane but I really couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Sure, we were just wrapping up. We've been practicing for hours," Adrian said, with a grin on his face. Lissa looked away from me and shot Adrian a warning glance; she obviously thought we didn't know. Rose was basically bursting with the news that they didn't know we knew.

Our little group formed a small circle and Adrian announced he was going first. Rose didn't sit on Adrian's lap and Lissa didn't sit on mine like we used to. Eddie supplied the bottle and Adrian's first spin was onto Rose.

"Rose, truth or dare?" He grinned evilly and I winked at him.

"Dare of course, baby," I clenched my teeth when she called him that. Eddie shot me a glance that clearly said 'be careful'; I don't see how I was going to be careful because what Adrian said next nearly made me shove fire in his face.

"Tell all of us your make and colour and stuff of your underwear," He grinned hugely as he said that. I was part pissed with him and part intrigued. I smirked and Rose grinned even wider when she looked at me. Lissa just glared at everyone, she was not a happy bunny.

"Well, they're from Victoria's Secret; they're black silk with lace trims. They have hot pink lace running over them in flowers and you would like them," she said with a wink. Then she added, "So would you Christian and Eddie. They're only thongs," When she finished that sentence I was practically drooling.

Eddie didn't look too different from Adrian but I had to make sure my face was guarded. When I looked over to Lissa, she was smiling in approval at my face – if only she knew!

Rose grabbed the bottle and spun onto me, it had to be me didn't it? She wasn't going to say anything to bad, was she? Oh God!

I gulped nervously and she said, "I think we should all do dares, agreed?" everyone nodded so she carried on and said, "So then Christian, I think that you should get up and strip off down to your boxers and sing your favourite song." She smiled when she said that and I was trying to decide between 'Carry Out' by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland and 'Ego' by The Saturdays. I asked Eddie and he chose me Carry Out for me. Joy.

This was going to be fun...

Eddie handed me his iPod and I shoved it in Adrian's docking station. The song started up and Rose came up to dance with me.

_Baby, you're lookin' fire hot,_

_ I'll have you open all night like an IHOP_

_ I take you home baby let me keep you company,_

_ You gimme some of you, I give you some of me._

I had been unbuttoning my shirt throughout that and now Rose was running her hands over my chest while grinding on me. I looked over at Adrian, he honestly looked like he was about to burst then I looked at Lissa. She was still glaring at Rose. I felt sorry for her but all this was her fault.

_You look good, baby must taste heavenly,_

_ I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe,_

_ So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you,_

_ I just can't get enough I got to drive through._

_ Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you, all night,_

_ Have it your way, foreplay, _

_ Before I feed you appetite._

Rose had by now pulled of my shirt and flung it at Eddie who caught it and was now rolling around laughing. Adrian had started to laugh as well – thinking this was just a joke. How wrong he was! I started dancing a circle around Lissa, running my fingers around her shoulder. She started laughing when I did that and Rose mimicked me – doing it to Eddie.

_Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it line,_

_ I can tell the way you like it, baby, super-sized,_

_ Hold on, you got yours, let me get mine,_

_ I ain't leavin' till they turn over the closed sign_

_ Check it_

_ Take my order cause your body like a_

_ Carry out_

_ Let me walk into your body until you_

_ Hear me out_

_ Turn me on, baby don't you_

_ Cut me out_

_ Turn me on, baby don't you_

_ Cut me out_

By now Lissa had joined Rose by my side and had pushed me onto a chair while she unzipped my jeans and pulled them off using her teeth. The two girls kept me pushed down and Lissa went to behind me and whispered the next verse in my ear

_Take my orders cause your body like a_

_ Carry out_

_ Let me walk into your body till it's_

_ Lights out_

_ Turn me on, my baby don't you_

_ Cut me out_

_ Turn me on, my baby don't you_

_ Cut me out_

Rose was on my lap – so much for my dare. It turned into me being lap danced by two girls. One my ex, and one my girlfriend. Not many guys got that. Rose pulled my hands onto her hips, and I sat there laughing, as soon as Rose let go of my hands, Lissa slid them above my head so that I wasn't touching her.

Eddie stopped the song early so that Lissa and Rose didn't start fighting there and then. That was a good choice of his, I didn't want to have them fighting on my lap – and Rose would smack Lissa silly.

I leaped up and started getting dressed again. Lissa stopped me when I reached to do my shirt up and grinned up at me. I left it undone and wondered when she got so freaking horny.

I spun the bottle onto Adrian and we all had fun and forgot the awkward mood, after a couple more goes it was Eddie's spin. He landed on Rose and she did a tiny little nod that I only noticed because I was looking for it. He sighed gently and said, "I dare Rose to kiss Christian on the lips. It can't just be a peck, though, full on." He said the last bit with his own mischievous wink.

Rose and I got up and walked to the centre; she tried hiding a smile but failed. This was it – our plan. For Eddie to dare Rose to kiss me, according to Rose we had to kiss like no one else was there. Properly go at it. I thought that would be difficult to block out everyone's faces but when Rose looked at me it was just me and her.

I sat with my legs crossed and she straddled me, Lissa and Adrian gasped when I looked down laughing. Rose kissed me lightly first – making sure it was okay with me. I kissed her back ferociously, with so much passion. She matched me and soon I was hovering over her – just like back in the woods. It took all my control not to go hard against her as people would see and that would be _really _embarrassing!

We opened our mouths and let the others all see our intertwined tongues, we were both smiling when we both pulled back, and she finished it off with a little gentle kiss and smiled at me.

I grabbed her hand and we sat, facing Lissa and Adrian who gasped and Lissa nearly started crying. I could see her tearing up. This really annoyed Rose.

**A/N – Check back soon! Review please! And read my other Stories.**

**Song of the Update – Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**I need that lemon soon so guys, if you want this story to be updated, check on my profile for info!** **My friend gave me the dirty grinding part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Disclaimer – Richelle Mead owns everything!**

**Thanks to my Rocking Beta... AnimeSiren. This would suck without you!**

**Please check out my profile and PM me ANY ideas you want me to write!**

Chapter 4

_Christian POV_

_ I grabbed her hand and we sat, facing Lissa and Adrian who gasped and Lissa nearly started crying. I could see her tearing up - that really annoyed Rose._

Adrian POV

What the hell? What just happened? Did Rose and Christian just get together? What about me and her?

I needed to say something, the silence was getting awkward and Eddie looked like he wished he were some place else. "You knew about them didn't you?" I asked, well practically shouted, at Eddie. He looked taken aback.

"They just-" He got cut off by Rose.

"Don't you _dare_ take this out on Eddie, Christian and I got together! And don't you act all like the poor little boyfriend because I cheated on you, because I didn't. And even if I did, you deserve it. After all that you wrote in that letter, all that meant nothing! I saw you with Lissa, so did Christian! I went to see if he was okay and then we ended up kissing. Lissa, don't blame him – it was an accident then we both went with it! I went to Eddie and did this to you because you needed to know how it feels!"

Lissa spoke up next, the surprise and worry replaced by understanding, "It was you wasn't it, at the door earlier?"

She directed her question at Rose but Christian spoke up, cutting off Rose's rant that was about to start, "No, it was me. I went to the woods to be by myself then Rose came to see if I was okay. She found out what you two did by trying to relax for something by going into Lissa's head!"

This spurred Rose on and I knew the next words coming out of her mouth, "Yeah, I was trying to relax for _our_ special night tonight! It was going to be out first time and then you go and sleep with my ex-best friend. What a lovely little boyfriend you are!"

I was still sitting shocked and I hadn't tried to say anything since I had earlier tried talking to Eddie. Rose looked toward Christian and he nodded, Eddie stood up and walked to the door – shortly followed by Rose and Christian.

I understood her breaking up with me but what I didn't get was why she and Christian were together. Was it revenge on me and Lissa? "Why? Why you and him Rose? Why are you doing this to me and Lissa?"

She turned around with a snide smile on her face, "Doing what Adrian?" She completely yelled at me, "What am I doing? You think I would try to get back at you like this? Well you don't know me at all because I am with Chrissie because we are _soulmates_! Do you understand that word?"

With that she all but ran out the room, pushing past both the boys in the way of the door. Eddie walked out with Christian hot on his heels. Just as Christian was about to close the door, Eddie came charging back in and punched me right in the jaw. I fell flat on my back. I heard Christian roaring with laughter and saw Lissa standing dumb-struck then all I saw were black dots and then my vision went. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't move anything, I most certainly couldn't see anything.

Rose POV

I wanted to get away before that bastard Adrian could see me crying. I knew my two guys would follow me and I ran to the one place I felt safe – the woods. Eddie would know where to come and he was there only a couple of minutes after me. Christian was right behind him but looking slightly frazzled – Moroi weren't used to physical work like dhampir's were. However, most Moroi wouldn't have been able to keep up with a dhampir – which meant that Christian secretly worked out.

Chrissie ran over to me and snuggled me close, Eddie stood behind me and smiled – he always seemed to know what to do with me.

Christian and I sat there for a while with Eddie opposite us, "Soulmate, huh?" Christian said just to break the silence that was getting sort of awkward.

I smiled into his chest and said, "Yeah, don't you think we are?"

He was about to answer but I jumped up from his lap and yelled at Eddie to get up because I felt suddenly nauseous. That could only mean one thing – Strigoi. We were right by the wards so they would only be outside but we didn't want to risk anything.

I couldn't see any of them so I stepped outside with Christian just as a Strigoi jumped out from behind a massive oak followed by five others. I knew this was only the beginning but I could see Eddie running back to get the other Guardians.

This was _not_ fair! St. Vladimir's had only just recovered from the last Strigoi attack and we did _not_ need another one! "Christian!" I yelled at him even though he was only behind me.

I'm not too sure why we stepped out of the wards but my Chrissie used it as permission to start lighting things up. He lit a huge circle around us so the Guardians would know where to come and then he lit every Strigoi up like it was bonfire night. This boy _loved_ his magic!

A Strigoi grabbed me from behind right after Christian lit up the one I was fighting. I could tell he was exhausted by his magic using and that if he lit this one on fire, he would burn me as well.

What Christian did next surprised me so much I nearly fainted – he snuck behind the Strigoi and kicked him right in the back then sparred with the Strigoi until someone chucked him a stake.

Christian saw his golden opportunity and slid the stake right into the Strigoi's heart. Where the hell had he learnt to do that? I certainty hadn't taught him. I then realised it had been Tasha – his aunt – who had taught him to fight barehanded as well as with magic.

No one had handed me a stake so I couldn't do anything but stare. As soon as Christian finished with that one, another one tried to grab him but he staked it right away. This pattern kept happening until the Guardians joined in. Eddie and I pulled Christian into the wards and then made sure he was okay. As soon as he was inside the wards, he passed out cold and Eddie just stared at me.

"I think it was Tasha, I couldn't even have done that. He would make a bloody good Guardian!" Eddie understood immediately. He knew of Tasha's power and that she could fight as well as use magic. Christian looked up to her and I had to be glad to have her in my life now I was over Dimitri – which I completely was.

I think he was just exhausted and nothing else because no Strigoi had gotten to us. Some Moroi came out to see what was up then joined in using their magic just like Christian.

Yuri handed Eddie a nice silver stake so he could get some of the action. He offered me one but I told him I needed to stay with Christian, he looked a bit confused about why but I think he understood.

Eddie left my side and went to see how many there were. I counted with him. There were more than last time. Christian had burned up about eighty of them and staked twenty and now all the Guardians on the senior campus were kicking Strigoi butt.

Christian came to and smiled at me, "Did I do okay?" he asked. What the hell was this kid on? He had done amazingly!

"What the hell Christian! You could have told me you could fight better than me! And by the way, you killed about a hundred! There are only about two hundred of them. You truly are better than me!" Christian beamed at me then turned to look at the battle. I followed his gaze and was surprised by what I saw.

As I said before, there were many more Strigoi than before but with all the Moroi, these ones were no problem. Mia was helping Eddie by suffocating the Strigoi. They went to help Alberta who was stood with seven Strigoi all stacking her.

Mia suffocated one of them which distracted three of them. Eddie easily slipped his stake into the one that was suffocating just before the other two grabbed Mia. They both went for her at the front so both of their backs were left wide open.

He staked one of them at exactly the same time as Stan staked the other. Where he had come from I didn't know.

Eddie and Mia needed to be more careful or they were going to be lunch. Eddie successfully staked another Strigoi while Mia was suffocating it. They went like this for what seemed forever until Mia passed out. He carried her back inside the wards to Christian who was still wide awake.

Eddie's face was so concerned and I couldn't work out why. Then I saw it. He was in love with Mia – I thought back to all the looks they had shared and I thought just how unobservant I was. I was pulled from my reminiscing by all the Guardians erupting into cheers.

I looked around, realising that none of the Guardians or Moroi had been injured and all of the Strigoi had been killed. There had been about two hundred of them which was a huge surprise for everyone. Christian had killed about half of them on his own and was hugely proud of himself, which he should be.

Eddie was glad at his numbers as well because apparently he had killed about half of the rest with Mia. I wasn't disappointed that I hadn't killed any because I was with Christian and he always made my spirits lighten.

Our little group of me, Eddie, Mia and Christian walked back before all the other guardians and a sudden thought came to me, "How did you know I was trying to relax when I went into Lissa's head earlier?"

Christian looked kind of embarrassed and Mia nearly fell over when we started holding hands, "Because I know you too well. I know you go into Lissa's head when you're stressed and want to relax and I already worked out it was something to do with Adrian because you were dressed up all pretty and you still are." I smiled hugely at him, he was so much more observant than I realised.

Eddie steered Mia off to one side and explained to her in a hushed voice about his involvement with me and Chrissie. All of the guardians had caught up with us by now and when they saw me and Christian walking side by side and hand in hand they stopped in their tracks, even Alberta.

"What's with you calling me Chrissie anyway?" he shot me a sidelong look and I knew he was only curious and his face had turned all soft but at that moment he looked _smoking! _

Once I could stop staring at him I managed to form words, "Because, well, I'm not too sure but I think it just fitted. Why? Don't you like it?"

He smiled to himself as if contemplating his next words, "No, I love it, as long as I can have a nickname for you."

So, that was what he was smiling about. I never let anyone have nicknames but I had a sudden desire to have a special name for just Christian to use. "Sure, well, I don't have many choices but there's either Rosie, Roza, Ro, or Ro-Ro. My name is way too short for anything good," I could see Chrissie thinking about which one he preferred. I personally liked Ro-Ro but I would let him choose.

As if reading my mind Christian said, "I like Ro-Ro. Or Ro, it depends how I'm feeling. Look at all the Guardians!"

I looked behind me and realised they were still looking at us but were now walking, "Let's give them a show," I whispered in his ear. He knew exactly what I was on about so I pushed him against a tree and he kissed me with so much passion I thought it would hurt anyone else but me. I matched him and let all the Guardians see us.

"Christian, I'm so glad you're okay!" I yelled then hugged him close, giggling to myself. Christian smirked and Eddie was rolling on the floor with laughter. Mia was just as shocked as everyone else but took advantage of the situation and ran over to me and Christian.

"Guys, you never really get a minute without me or Eddie so I wanted to give you a chance by taking Eddie's mind off you. How?" Mia's face was a picture! She looked so worried that she was going to do something wrong but I managed to keep my cool and not start giggling again. What was it with me and giggling at the moment?

Chrissie looked puzzled but I got the drift and said, "Well, walk over to him because he's leaning against tree right now and kiss him. I know he likes you but don't tell him I told!" Mia's grin couldn't have gotten wider.

I was still hugging Christian to me so I let go of him and he slipped a hand around my waist – it was slightly possessive but I really couldn't have cared less. I loved Chrissie more than anything and didn't give a damn he was being possessive because I knew I would be with him forever.

We turned just in time to see Mia practically throw herself at Eddie who looked like Christmas morning had come early. He kissed back so enthusiastically it made me laugh. The guardians were stood watched us still and still hadn't noticed Mia and Eddie – which actually did surprise me.

Alberta cleared her throat and walked toward us, "What was that about?" She said to me. I knew she was only worried but I could see disapproval all over her face. She thought that we had cheated in Adrian and Lissa! Ha!

"Well, Christian and I got together earlier," and in a effort to change the subject because I was suddenly uncomfortable I added, "Did you see Christian fight?"

"Yes we did. That is why we didn't act straight away because we thought we were seeing things. Why didn't you tell us that you could fight like that Christian?" She seemed to approve and I was so pleased with him that I couldn't have cared less about what had just happened and that we had almost all been killed again.

"Well, Aunt Tasha taught me a bit and then I watched Rose train with Belikov and I tried it out when no one was around. I didn't know I could do that though..." He trailed off looking more than slightly confused.

Alberta was smiling so much I would have thought it hurt. What she said next surprised me, "Well, as you know, Rose has practically graduated and I know that you can't really learn anything from your lessons. So I was wondering if you two wanted to teach a combat class together and would stay after Graduation to mentor and privately train whilst still doing combat classes. I would like you two to stay and become teachers here, I know it's unusual but the whole day today has been unusual. Rose will also be your Guardian and you, Christian, will be teaching offensive magic – that's the Queen's orders."

Oh. My. God! She wanted us to stay and teach! "Yes!" We both yelled together. This was _the_ best day of my life!

**A/N – Thanks guys. This was NOT a pre-planned idea. This just came as I wrote it, which is quite unusual for me! **

**Quote of the Update – Christian's so foxy he has wolf boy Jacob crying!**

**Poppy x**

**P.S. The more reviews I get...the faster I will update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot and extra characters, Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

**Huuuuuuge thanks to my Beta Reader AnimeSiren. You rock hon! I wouldn't be able to do this without you!**

**Looky here! A fast UD!**

Chapter 5

_Rose POV_

_ Alberta was smiling so much I would have thought it hurt. What she said next surprised me, "Well, as you know, Rose has practically graduated and I know that you can't really learn anything from your lessons. So I was wondering if you two wanted to teach a combat class together and would stay after Graduation to mentor and privately train whilst still doing combat classes. I would like you two to stay and become teachers here, I know it is unusual but the whole day today has been unusual. Rose will also be your Guardian and you, Christian, will be teaching offensive magic – that's the queens' orders."_

_ Oh. My. God! She wanted us to stay and teach! "Yes!" We both yelled together. This was the best day of my life!_

Alberta POV

I turned on my heels to go back to the Guardians but caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye, so I turned my head to see Mia Rinaldi and Eddie Castille give the locker room remark 'wrestling' a _whole _new meaning.

All the others turned to look because I was pretty sure I had my mouth gaping open. They all looked even more shocked than me. Mia pulled away from Eddie for breath and in unison the Guardians cleared their throats and laughed.

As Mia turned bright red I flicked my fingers at the Guardians and they took off at a fast jog still chuckling amongst themselves. I winked once at Mia then once at Rose and took off. I was pretty sure they wanted some alone time right now…

Mia POV

_Oh. My. God! _That plan started out totally awesome then turned into my worst nightmare! Why was I so stupid to kiss Eddie in front of everyone – couldn't I wait until we were alone, or even with just Rose and Christian.

Another thing I was totally embarrassed about was that I had to ask Rose if I should kiss Eddie whilst she was 'occupied' with Christian. I mean, what was that about? Since when were they into each other? Last time I was here, they were at each other's throats.

I'll just roll with it for now but I need to find out what's going on around here...

I was yanked out of my thoughts by Eddie grabbing my hand and leading me away from Rose and Christian so that they could have some private time together. I knew they wouldn't do anything so soon into their relationship but I also knew they needed time to talk so I let Eddie lead me away.

"OK, what was that about?" Eddie asked me suddenly. He didn't sound angry, he sounded confused and happy – he was also smiling which took the very last of harshness out of his words.

I still blushed and looked down while I mumbled, "I-I-I'm not entirely sure, I just really like you and I wanted to show you I did but I didn't know what to do, and then Rose said that you liked me and you wanted me to kiss you so I did and I liked it but now I feel like an idiot. I feel like an even worse idiot because I don't know what's going on around here and for all I know you have a girlfriend and I babble when I'm nervous which is obviously what I'm doing. Oh, God! I should just shut up!"

Why the hell did I just do that? Oh yeah, because I babble so badly when I get nervous and it's such a turn-off and I had also told him what Rose told me not to tell him. I was still looking at the ground when we reached the dorm.

He took me upstairs to my room silently and plopped down onto my bed. He pulled me with him and I curled up on him lap – resting my head on his chest. It felt so nice to be held like this – no boy I had ever been with liked me really. They just used me for sex, or I used them for sex I should say.

Eddie's arms wrapped the nxt moment, around me holding me silently to him. Wait, let me say that again! Eddie's perfectly muscled arms wound around my slender waist, holding me firmly against him. That sounds more like how it felt.

He brushed his fingers through my messed up hair and I shivered gently as I felt his breath on my hair. I wanted to stay like this all night – and yes, it was night now. We had spent the day kicking Strigoi butt and now I was exhausted.

My eyes had closed and my breathing slowed down – to anyone that saw me they would think I was asleep. Eddie began muttering things about how perfect I was and how much he loved me.

I couldn't believe it! He actually liked me! I felt more than heard him take a big breath then shifted so I was lying on the bed. I felt it spring lightly as he lifted himself up and as his hand touched the doorknob I whispered, "Please don't go."

He came back and I opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly down on me, "You heard everything I just said, didn't you?"

I nodded slowly and shifted over so Eddie could come on the bed. He slipped off his shoes and muddy jeans at my request because I didn't want to him to get my bed dirty. "Anything else?" he asked with a brow raised.

I decided to push my luck and said, "Well, I imagine you will get _far _too hot in that shirt, don't you think?" To punctuate what I said, I grinned the Rose Hathaway man-eater smile that she had taught me recently.

"Absolutely," he said with no hesitation. I laughed and he grinned, his face glowing so bright it illuminated the whole room. Now I know what Bella meant in Twilight when she said that Jacob was her personal sun.

He slid gently into my bed and I quickly yanked off my jeans. If anyone were to walk in this whole scene looked very dodgy – a guy in a wife beater and boxers and a girl in a tank top and panties in a bed, snuggling up together.

I rested my head lightly on his chest and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It was the best sleep I had ever had and I wanted to stay here forever. In the arms or someone I love more than anyone (including myself).

Rose POV

After the big fight topped with Alberta's news I was spent! When Mia and Eddie disappeared hand in hand - aww, they were so cute together - I collapsed into Christian. He should have been even more tired but he seemed overly perky. I mean, he had killed loads of Strigoi and I hadn't killed any – why wasn't he knackered?

"Rose! I just worked out something!" Oh, maybe I would be able to find out his cure to tiredness easier than I thought. I leant even more into him and he picked me up bridal style.

"What Chris? Why are you so happy and un-tired?" I really wasn't in the mood for his cheerfulness and I just wanted to sleep. It was getting light out here, he would get really uncomfortable – most Moroi do, but then again, he isn't exactly normal Moroi is he?

"Well, you're going to be my Guardian because Lissa is meant to be getting Eddie. You weren't meant to know that but Aunt Tasha told me yesterday. Anyway, we are also meant to be teachers soon but I know for a fact there aren't any more teachers rooms. I would have to buy a house after Graduation and I was wondering if you, well, wanted to move in with me?" I stared at him incredulously and my staring must have scared the hell out of him because he ended his sentence slightly quieter and rubbed the back of his neck.

Of course I wanted to move in with him! But I needed to sleep and I wanted to be cruel and make him wait for my answer – just like he made me wait for him.

**Thanks guys! Check back soon for UD!**

**Song of the Update – How You Remind Me – Nickleback**

**Love, Poppy x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – SLIGHT LEMON – BEWARE!**

**I would not have been able to do this chapter and over come my writers block without you Diimoziiana Belikov! Check her out, she rocks!**

**Check out my other stuff as I have branched out from Vamp Acad!**

**Disclaimer – I REALLY can't be bothered to write a disclaimer and this is FanFic. So for anyone that wants to take me to court or random shit like that for copying work, stuff you! All things Vamp Acad belong to Richelle Mead except the storyline and extra characters! All things HoN belong to P.C and Kristin Cast except the storyline and extra characters and finally, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer except the plot and extra characters. Get my drift? This will be the last ever Disclaimer unless I write for a new book!**

Chapter 6

_Rose POV_

_ "Well, you're going to be my Guardian because Lissa is meant to be getting Eddie. You weren't meant to know that but Aunt Tasha told me yesterday. Anyway, we are also meant to be teachers soon but I know for a fact there isn't any more teachers rooms. I would have to buy a house after Graduation and I was wondering if you, well, wanted to move in with me?" I stared at him incredulously and my staring must have scared the hell out of him because he ended his sentence slightly quieter and rubbed the back of his neck._

_ Of course I wanted to move in with him! But I needed to sleep and I wanted to be cruel and make him wait for my answer – just like he made me wait for him._

Christian POV

Could I have said that in a more stupid way? Apparently not, as she still stood gaping at me. I felt tears come to my eyes, I didn't want her to see me weak but she had already seen me weaker than this today. A tear slipped down my cheek followed by a couple more. I turned and started walking away from her to hide my embarrassment of getting rejected when she caught my hand.

"Yes," was the only thing she said. I could barely hear her because she whispered it so quietly. As I gazed into her eyes I saw love and desire filling them. She broke into a huge smile and wiped away my tears which were now tears of joy.

"Let's go. We look like idiots randomly sitting in the woods. I need a shower as well after all my ass kicking." I was confused out of my mind because I had never seen this side of the badass Rose Hathaway before. I needed to get it back to normal.

Rose's grin suddenly disappeared and she took on a very nervous look. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Okay... that was unexpected! But then again, this is Rose Hathaway the man-eater. She had probably invited guys back to her room loads of times. I however had only ever been with Lissa and that was why it hurt when I found her with Adrian.

I needed something cocky to come back with so I grabbed her hand and we walked in silence. That silence was comfortable and we could enjoy each other's company. Well, I could enjoy her company. I was just an ordinary Moroi boy that no one liked; whose parents' had turned Strigoi out of choice. I was pretty sure I didn't look amazing either like _Ivashkov. _God, I even thought that name with venom.

"So will you?" Rose pulled me out of my daydreaming and I noticed she was actually looking nervous like this was something he had never done before. As I stared into her eyes I realised this was something she didn't do as regularly as people thought although she probably did with _him._

I suddenly thought of a line that was bound to annoy her, "Sure, my place or yours?" I grinned mischievously as I said this and she had her usual Hathaway sarcastic smile in place.

She played with our intertwined fingers and said, "Where do you think there will be fewer interruptions?" As Rose said this she winked at me and I laughed.

"Come on," I said dragging her back to mine. It was a nice walk back to my place and she had to climb into my room from the window as it was _way_ past curfew.

I cleared off my spare bed and had a shower leaving Rose to feel at home. As I got out of the shower I forgot all about her being in my room and came out with just my boxers on. I soon remembered her as she lay on my bed in black lace underwear with her brow raised at our lack of clothing.

I blushed because the only other girl who had seen my body had been Lissa and that was when we had been together for three months. It had been my first time but I didn't really feel anything and I didn't understand then. I do now. I wasn't truly in love with her and that's why I didn't feel anything.

Rose strutted over to me, wiggling her hips as she came and kissed me long and hard. It was the kind of kiss that no one should see and I felt myself go hard. Oh God, that was embarrassing! Why did I have to get turned on so easily?

Rose POV

Oh God was I nervous! I had never done this before with _anyone. _But I did however know how Christian liked to do things, thanks to being sucked into Lissa's head. I was going to go with her approach but it needed some Hathaway spangle.

I giggled against his lips as I felt him go hard against my inner thigh. I felt Chrissie's face get hot but I ignored it and grinded against him making us both moan into each other. This. Was. So. Good.

Christian flipped us over so he was hovering on top of me then proceeded to give me butterfly kisses down my stomach. I moaned into his chest and he snickered – why was he teasing me like this? When he leaned back up I caught one of his erect nipples in my mouth and gently sucked on it. Now it was his turn to moan. This was the best time of my life!

His cool fingers trailed around my body gently rubbing circles on my back; I shivered with delight. He reached over and tried to unclasp my bra but sudden realisation hit me: I was in bed with a guy that had just broken up with his cheating girlfriend and that girlfriend happened to be my ex-best friend. How could I have been so stupid? Christian could be using me for all I know, I mean; we had only been together for a couple of hours!

I pushed him off with all my strength and high tailed it into the bathroom – locking the door behind me. I felt bad for Christian but not bad enough to come out any time soon.

Christian POV

I groaned to myself quietly, the bed made a low creak as I got off it. I stood and strode towards the bathroom where Rose had just locked herself in. I lifted my hand to knock but just before my hand made contact with the door I stopped it in mid-air, hesitating.

I wasn't quite sure what to do or say. To be honest I had never really encountered any sort of girl problem – but then again I had only ever had a relationship with Lissa. This was totally something else; we were talking about Rose Hathaway, the love of my life. What were you meant to do with an upset girl? Wait – was she even upset? Or was she mad at me? Had I gone too far? I knew the answer to the last question.

I felt a sense of longing and desperation to just kick the door open and go and comfort her. What the hell am I supposed to do about this, I thought miserably. The weaker side of me overpowered my verdict. I took a deep breath and braced myself expecting the worst.

"Rose?" I called softly. No answer. I frowned and tried again "Rose?"

I gently rested my head against the door, trying to listen in. I could hear a slight whining sound which I made out as faint sobs. Oh my god, this was so not happening! Rose Badass Hathaway was - on the other side of the door that I was leaning against - crying. I felt something break inside me as my heart flew out to her.

And then I did something that was either the best or worst decision of my life. I gulped slightly as I focused my mind on the door lock. The mystical power surged through me and I felt the corners of my mouth pull up into a half smile; I loved playing with fire.

Rose POV

I fell to the floor and leaned my head back against the bath tub. I was in an uncomfortable position and every inch of my body that touched the cold floor was trembling. I felt myself silently breakdown as I wept my heart out.

I tried containing the traitor tears and steady my breathing so that it didn't come out in a quiver. God what was wrong with me? This was so not me, my cheeks turned crimson with shame. Instinctively I raised my hands to my face although there was no one around.

I sighed and let my hands fall by my side and I ground my teeth menacingly. Rose Hathaway does not cry over men! I mentally yelled at my self.

"Rose?" I heard Christians voice call quietly. The blood rushed up to my face again, what was this guy doing to me? However I couldn't resist my arms reach towards the door in response.

"Rose?" he said again. Was I ready for him yet? I think I knew him well enough to know that he would understand if I told him to leave alone. But the thought of hurting him pained me and I began to cry again.

I heard it before I saw or smelt it. I slow sizzling sound hissed through the bathroom and a burning scent followed after it. He just did not do that! A small split appeared at the lock as I watched it slowly melt. My head felt a bit woozy and I was scared I was going to blank out. I slumped back helplessly, my head lowered to the floor. I winced awaiting the excruciating pain which never came.

Strong arms lifted me off the floor and carried me out of the bathroom. I was barely aware of the fact that I was still more than half naked but I didn't feel embarrassed in any way. Christian held me tight as he rested me on his bed, he gently freed his neck from my strangling hands but I only clung on to him tighter. I loved the feel of his warm body against mine, it felt … protective? Ha! Never thought I'd live to see the day when Christian Ozera made me feel protected.

"I am so sorry," he crooned softly, rocking me lightly. I wondered where all my fury towards him 'breaking' into his own bathroom was gone.

"Shh," I whispered back. Wait, now I was reassuring him? I felt a single hot tear trickle down his face and land on my shoulder where he was resting his chin. "Don't spoil the moment."

Everything I had ever wanted or needed was now in my arms. I realized then that if I had him then I could lead any sort of life.

**Okay. As I said before – check out Diimoziiana Belikov, she rocks! The whole second half of this was her and she deserves the credit totally!**

**:)**

**And big thanks to my awesome Beta, AnimeSiren. I heart you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I was dead out of ideas for a lil while so that is why these have been coming a but slower. Hope you enjoy these, and again. Thanks to my Beta AnimeSiren! **

**There's also a bit more Adrian in here now. I'm debating on who Rose should end up with. Poll on my page!**

Chapter 7

_Rose POV_

_Christian held me tight as he rested me on his bed, he gently freed his neck from my strangling hands but I only clung on to him tighter. I loved the feel of his warm body against mine, it felt … protective? Ha! Never thought I'd live to see the day when Christian Ozera made me feel protected. _

"_I am so sorry," he crooned softly, rocking me lightly. I wondered where all my infuriation towards him 'breaking' into the bathroom was gone. _

"_Shh," I whispered back. Wait, now I was reassuring him? I felt a single hot tear trickle down his face and land on my shoulder where he was resting his chin. "Don't spoil the moment."_

_Everything I had ever wanted or needed was now in my arms. I realized then that if I had him then I could lead any sort of life. _

Christian POV

I woke in the morning to an empty bed. Where had Rose gone? Just as I propped myself up on my elbows, she came through my bedroom door and handed me a plate. That was a surprise.

I cautiously inspected it and found home-made doughnuts with whipped cream from a can and chocolate ice-cream sauce. She was watching me wide-eyed as I took the first bite and moaned. This. Was. Great.

I thought I was a good cook but if she could make these then I sure had some competition. She smiled at me as I stuffed my face. She daintily took one and dipped it in the sauce. As she finished it off, I saw chocolate sauce and sugar at the corner of her mouth. I could _not _miss this opportunity. If I let a devilish smirk spread across my face, well that was my prerogative.

I pushed the empty plate to the floor, where it landed with a loud clatter, and pulled Rose down to me. I gently kissed then licked off all the chocolate sauce and sugar while she giggled. I went to put my hands up her shirt but she pushed me away with an expression close to terror in her eyes.

"Why do you keep pushing me away, Rose?" I needed answers. Last night we were so close and today we were only just getting started. I suddenly thought of something... I acted kind of like Rose when it was my first time. But, it couldn't be, could it?

She looked at me and I saw her blush gently. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she leaned forward into my touch. "I never have... You know..." Ah ha! So I was right. She didn't need to be worried though. I would have just gone easy on her if she told me.

"Hey. Don't worry. You should have just told me and I wouldn't have pushing things last night. I just thought you had. With Ivashkov and with other people." I said it gently and what I was trying to get across was that I had heard the rumours. This apparently wasn't the right thing to say though as she smacked my hand away and blew up at me.

"You believed that I was a filthy blood whore! Is that all you wanted me for, Christian? You're no better than Adrian!" She got off my bed and I could see her tears brimming, "I can't believe you think that of me. I thought you knew better." Oh, Rose. I should have known better!

She gathered up her remaining clothing and shoved them on whilst walking away from me. All I could do was watch as she left me for the second time in twenty-four hours because of what I did. Why am I such an idiot? I should have known Rose hadn't had sex before! I at least could have asked...

I wanted o go and see Rose but I knew that was probably not the best idea so I lay back in bed and thought of last night with a different ending – what! I _am _a guy!

Adrian POV

I can't believe I let my little dhampir slip through my fingers. I needed to see her but I didn't want to get a fist in the face, so when she turned up on my doorstep on a Sunday morning, I was more than a little surprised. I even took a hesitant step backwards in case this was a fist flying visit.

I was even more surprised the next moment because she was in floods of tears. As I stepped aside for her to come in, she sat on my brown leather couch. I locked the door and sat next to her, waiting for her to calm down. I didn't know if I should touch her so I just waited. When the tears finally subsided, she laid her head on my lap like she used to do when we were together and I stroked her silky hair.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry for blowing up at you the other night! I had had my heart broken by Dimitri and then I thought by you. But it wasn't, because Lissa used compulsion on you. I could feel it through the bond," she _what! _How dare she do that to me, _me_ of all people! She made me lose Rose all because of her! "I know you didn't do anything. But then, Christian made me feel all better and like I was whole again but last night he pushed for sex then this morning he said he only asked for it because of all the rumours which he thought were true. I'm not sure what I want to do Adrian because I love you _and _ him. I don't want to hurt either of you."

I took a deep breath knowing what I had to do and spoke for the first time, my voice very quiet, "Rose, I think that you and Christian should give it another go, and you and I should try being friends for a while. If you still want me after a little then we can talk about that but for now its best this way. You will only get hurt by me, just like last time." As I finished that sentence I felt a single traitorous tear slip and my voice broke. Rose looked up and looked shocked to see me crying over her.

"Thank you Adrian, for everything. This means so much to me. What happened when I left after we split up?" Oh, God! Why did she have to ask that _one _particular question?

"Well, Christian knocked me out for one, then Lissa healed me, and then I may have cried myself to sleep just as I did last night because I couldn't deal with you being angry with me, I thought it was all my fault." Please, Rose, don't say I'm trying to make you look bad.

"I can't believe he did that! I love you Adrian. Please stay with me today."

So that was how we spent the day. Talking and laughing and watching T.V. It felt so normal, so real. It felt like something I could handle without remembering the scent of cloves and whiskey.

When it was time to sleep, I lay her on my bed and then scooted next to her. She had only one of my tops and underwear on, while I had my comfy black top and boxers. This was how it was supposed to be. Why couldn't life be that simple?

Lissa POV

After Christian knocked out Adrian, I healed him and then I ran back to my room. I stayed there crying until I heard running outside my door. I pulled myself together and took a peek. People were running and shouting and doing victory dances.

As Camille ran past, I grabbed her arm and asked, "What's up with that lot?" I mean, people didn't usually do stuff like that so I guess it must have been pretty important.

"Didn't you hear? Strigoi attacked and that Ozera freak burned nearly half of them up, staked a whole load, then the Guardians allowed us Moroi to fight with them. We took them down and no one got hurt!" Wow... I guess I did miss something important. Everyone else had been able to do something and now I can't even heal because no one was hurt. Was it like, make Lissa look like an idiot day?

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess..." I trailed off and smiled as I went back into my room to sleep. I spent the whole of Sunday in there, only going out to go to the feeders when I started feeling slightly light headed. I was embarrassed to show my face and kept completely to myself without meeting anyone's eyes. I would stay like that until I talked to Rose and sorted things out.

Rosemarie Hathaway had been the one to fill the role of best friend for as long as it had mattered. What had happened to make things go so astray?

**Okay. Well, I know this sucks but I can't get to the juicy bit until I know who Rose is going to end up with. Check back for updates and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chappie. Just want to say a big thanks to my friend Diimoziiana Belikov for her help and support, and a big thank you to my amazing Beta, AnimeSiren. :)**

**OMG! Big action in this one! Contains a fight and a lot of drama. Around one month after the last chapter. Have fun...**

**Sorry about the huge wait! Been away and exams, long story… **

**R&R**

Chapter 8

_Lissa POV_

_ I went back into my room to sleep. I spent the whole of Sunday in there, only going out to go to the feeders when I started feeling slightly light headed. I was embarrassed to show my face and kept completely to myself without meeting anyone's eyes. I would stay like that until I talked to Rose and sorted things out._

Rose POV

It had been around a month since I had fallen out with Christian and about the same since we had sorted stuff out. He hadn't tried to push me for sex because we had talked about it and decided I would say when. We also agreed that heavy make-out sessions were _very _acceptable and to be done whenever there was a suitable time.

Christian didn't know I was friends with Adrian again because I didn't want him to flip out. I planned to tell him soon, as Adrian was really my best friend as I hadn't talked to Lissa since the 'incident' as Adrian calls it. I avoided her like the plague – the same as everyone else in my social group does.

Anyway, Christian thought I was training but I was with Adrian. We had been talking about all sorts of things but now the subject of Lissa came up. "How is she, Adrian? I don't particularly want to talk to her but I don't want her to suffer." I honestly didn't and I couldn't feel through the bond because she had put up shield of her own.

He seemed deep in thought for a moment and then said simply, "I'm not really sure. I haven't seen her around since the 'incident' and I don't have any desire to talk to her either. I still can't believe she used compulsion on me!"

I sighed and gave him a tight hug. I did honestly feel bad for Adrian. As I was pulling away and murmuring goodbye, Christian came marching into view with his hands fisted up. I groaned quietly and Adrian had the exact same reaction. He and Chrissie weren't exactly on the best of terms since Chris didn't know about the compulsion.

Christian's expression made him look half crazed and as if he were ready to kill someone – that someone being Adrian right now. It reminded me of the day he surrounded Jesse with harmless flames, and felt no regret for doing so.

He came to a stop about two feet away from Adrian and I, his eyes never leaving Adrian's face. Christian's breathing was ragged and his brows were creased over his eyes.

I had never really seen Christian like this before. Not even when he saw Lissa and Adrian together for the first time in Adrian's room. I really wasn't sure what his problem was and I was getting increasingly worried.

"Christian honey, what's wrong?" I knew that I needed to diffuse him so I stepped over and lay my hands on his heaving chest.

"Him! He is what's wrong!" He yelled loud enough to attract attention. He pointed an accusing finger at Adrian. People stopped in their tracks, probably wondering if there was going to be a fight. There was actually a good chance of one. Adrian sensed that and was getting scared. I could see he was about to put up his Spirit shield in case my Chrissie started using his fire. Spirit could deflect all the other elements because of its healing nature.

We only found that out because Mia had tried to play a practical joke on Adrian when he annoyed her. He had 'accidentally' told Mia's dad that she was with a Dhampir when he was on a visit. It wasn't that he told that was problem, it was the fact that he said it in a rather loud voice in the centre of all the parents. They all gave each other odd looks.

I think Mia's dad said something like, "Oh, is this your boyfriend? He's the Queens nephew!" He wasn't angry that she was with the Queens nephew – he was the exact opposite. He was absolutely elated. Adrian just had to spoil that, didn't he?

I remember his words exactly, "Oh, no! Mia is charming but I'm not interested in her that way! Anyway, she's with Eddie here, a Dhampir." Eddie had turned beet red as Mia's dad stared. Later that evening, they got to know each other and found out that they were quite similar so Mia's dad was happy for her to be him.

Mia, on the other hand, was pissed Adrian told her dad like that. A couple of days later, when all the parents went home, she tried to get him completely soaked but he knew that she was up to no good. Apparently all Adrian did was concentrate on his element and let it do all the work. Impressive, huh?

Mia's back for graduation because she wanted to support us all and she also wanted to come and see Eddie – who she was now dating (obviously). I say 'came back' because she goes to school at the court. **(A/N. I don't know when Mia leaves St. Valdes do lets just make it now...) **Eddie had confided in me and told me that he was going to propose to her on graduation day in front of all the people watching.

Apparently quite a few people were going to be proposing that day. It was this big thing all the guys were in on – I don't think Christian was going to be doing that because he wasn't really included in things like that even though Eddie had tried really hard. Christian just wasn't very social.

Anyway, the staring match was still going on between Adrian and Christian, you could practically see the testosterone floating about these two guys. I really hoped one of these pretty little Moroi would walk away but as the seconds stretched on I felt my hope die.

Lissa and Mia came running to see what was up. Lissa wasn't that great of friends

with Mia, but Mia had decided she needed a friend – even though she knew about the compulsion. Mia wasn't a close friend, more of an acquaintance so Lissa didn't feel lonely. Mia was a great friend to me so I was glad she could look after Lissa when I was upset with her.

I looked up and noticed just how many students were gathered. They were pushing a circle around our little group. Mia and Lissa didn't go any further than the edge of the circle – probably scared that they would get a fist in the face. I didn't blame them, I would much rather be there than here.

As Adrian and Christian edged closer to each other, Lissa and I tensed up. Lissa didn't like violence and she liked Adrian more than she let on. I knew Adrian hated her so she just didn't tell anyone, but I could see she was scared for him.

I joined Lissa by the sideline – knowing there was no way to break this up. Even with my Dhampir strength.

Christian drew himself up to his full height and the crowd went silent. Everyone knew there was going to be a big fight and they practically bounced with excitement.

The next few things all happened at once; I wasn't sure which one went before the other. I think what happened was that Adrian took about five steps forward to get in distance of Christian. Christian shoved Adrian hard then I saw Christian's eyes roll back into his head. Adrian was right to get his Spirit shield up. He was going to need it; Christian flung his hands out toward Adrian. I didn't need to look at Adrian to know he was lying in a heap on the floor. His shield obviously wasn't enough for the full force of Christian's magic.

Why was Christian doing this? Chrissie shouldn't be that upset that Adrian and I were friends again.

When I finally looked at Adrian, flames were nowhere to be seen and a figure stood there. Blackened. It stepped forward and was none other than Adrian – who had a huge grin on his face. Maybe I was wrong about Spirit's power!

When Adrian took another step forward and people could see him clearly, everyone gasped. No one else knew about the power Spirit possessed and that fire ball would have incinerated a normal person.

Through the bond I could feel relief wash through Lissa, she was still new to the extent of Adrian's power and had dropped her walls in pure fear. His power was so much stronger than her own power. Everyone thinks that all power gets stronger with age and Adrian is several years older than all the students.

I started to worry as I saw that Christian was exhausted and Adrian was still ready for a fight. What was he going to do to my Chrissie? Adrian wouldn't let that fire ball slip – no way. I knew him too well. And Spirit's darkness was probably floating around him – making him more and more angry.

Christian stood with his mouth forming a little 'o'. He was amazingly powerful with fire and no one would doubt him. He proved this when he got his battle star for fighting a group of Strigoi that attacked the school a little while back.

As Adrian measured Christian up I could see Christian getting ready to run into the crowd. He wasn't one to give up but he knew when he was beaten. Adrian saw Chrissie's subconscious adjustment to face the crowd and gave a little wink before rushing him.

He smacked Christian in the jaw which made Chrissie fall back with a yelp. He landed with a dull thud but I didn't hear anything crack so I don't think anything was broken. My heart thumped a few times, painfully, against my rib cage. When had things escalated into this?

Just as my Chrissie was recovering, Adrian jumped on him and pummelled his face and body. Christian just took it all and I realised what he was doing. Christian was going to flame Adrian when he didn't have his shield up.

I just had time to scream, "No!" as Adrian flew backwards. I could tell he was still alive but barely. When I tore my attention away from Adrian to Christian I could see just how bad off he was. He had purple splodges all over him from the punches he took and as I wondered over to him I saw his eyes close and his breathing even out. He was out cold.

I knew Christian would be okay so I ran over to Adrian just in time to see bright red burns disappear before my eyes. Lissa was healing him. I knew it before I looked up at her because I felt it through the bond. It was like her aura apparently – bright and golden.

Some grass still had fire on it so Mia very kindly put it out and some guy that obviously had an affinity for Earth made the grass grow back. It was like nothing had ever happened except for the two unconscious boys lying on the ground and the crowds that were ever so slowly thinning.

I walked back over to Chrissie just as he stumbled to his feet. Eddie ran over to steady him. I just looked at him in disgust and swung my hand back – bitch slapping him on the cheek and leaving a hand mark.

"What was that for?" Christian mumbled before falling back to the ground. Eddie had taken away Christian's support in surprise.

I ran away from them, from everything. "For everything," I whispered, answering Christian's question even though he couldn't hear me.

I picked up my pace to stop people from seeing the floods of tears running down my face. It was kind of hard to miss though and many people stopped and stared at me, why was I so emotional right now?

I tripped over a pebble and put my hands forward to steady myself on a tree. As my hand made contact I pulled it away because a painful shot ran through my entire arm.

Damn, Christian had a hard face. I think he broke my hand!

Christian POV

Damn, I think Rose broke my face! I never knew just how strong that girl was – especially for her tiny size.

Ringing filled my ears painfully; maybe I have concussion I thought. Then as my pocket started buzzing, I thought, or maybe it's a phone ringing. God, I'm such an idiot!

I stumbled away from the crowd to sit on a bench. I took out my phone and didn't recognise the number. I answered anyway, "Hello?" I murmured. Whoever it was, was lucky that I even answered.

"Mr. Ozera, hello. It's Guardian Petrov. I trust you remember that you are meant to be taking your cousin around today? She has just arrived." Oh my God! I totally forgot to tell Rose about that. This was going to be awkward if she spotted me talking to the new girl. She hates me enough today!

"No, of course I didn't forget! I'll be there in a second." Alberta's office was only around the corner. I think my cousin's name was Ivy. I didn't have a clue what she looked like though. Before one week ago, I didn't even know I had a cousin. Let alone met her.

"Excellent. And don't think I didn't hear about your little fight down on the training fields. See you in a minute." Fantastic. Today was really a good day for me! I looked a mess but I didn't want to disobey Alberta's orders. I wondered why Ivy was with Alberta and not Kirova. Today was a weird day!

I hung up my phone as I made my way to Guardian Petrov's office. People stared at me like I was useless in a fight. I really wasn't, as I had staked loads of Strigoi but I needed to lose that fist fight so I could get my magic back and burn Adrian into a crisp. I knew I was probably the best Moroi here in a fist fight and probably better than some dhampirs. In element fight I was the one of the best in the whole world, as I had shown today. I had very nearly killed that thing that called itself Adrian but I heard Rose's scream. I couldn't kill someone she liked – maybe even loved.

As I made the short walk to Alberta's office I thought about Rose. She had never seen me do anything like that before. Not only had I nearly killed a person – I had made my little Ro-Ro cry. Why was I such a dick today?

She was so upset, she ran to her dorm room by herself. Mia's probably there now, trying to get her to talk – so's Adrian. From what I saw, they were pretty cosy.

She had only gone to her dorm by herself before like that before when she was about to burst out in unstoppable tears. I wanted to go and comfort her but two things were stopping me. My stupid cousin for one, and I wasn't quite sure whether she even wanted to see me any more either. She was probably thinking right now about what a monster I was. Why do I have to lose everyone close to me?

I then realised that I couldn't live through losing Rose and would talk to her whether she liked it or not. Ivy would have to come first though. I'm not sure why I started on Adrian – actually, yeah, I am! He was trying to take Rose away again. He took her away in the first place, then Lissa, and now he was trying again.

I had reacted out of jealousy. I knew that Rose would never be with Adrian again after what he did to her. Or would she? I mean, if someone really loved someone they wouldn't sleep with their best friend. At least Rose and I told them. Even if we had been a bit harsh, but what did they expect?

I walked through he glass doors into the teachers offices. Alberta only had an office here because she was head Guardian. She was up there with Kirova, our pure evil head mistress.

I walked up to Guardian Petrov's dark chestnut door and took a deep breath. I decided I would just show Ivy where she was staying then go back after I was done with Rose.

I had never been to Alberta's office before so I only knew it was hers because there was a shiny gold plaque that said,

_Guardian A .Petrov_

I knocked gently twice and pushed the door open a crack. I peeped in and when Alberta motioned me forward I took a step in and closed the heavy wood door behind me. The door was shiny, just as everything else in this room was.

The desk was chestnut and polished to perfection. Behind it stood Alberta and nearest me sat a girl about Rose's height with her back to me. When the girl turned to me the first thing I saw were her ice blue eyes. They were exactly the same colour as mine. Only Royal's have that kind of eyes – this was my long lost cousin, Ivy.

When Ivy stood up my eyes got drawn to other places such as her cleavage as she was wearing a very skimpy top. No Moroi had curves like that and when I looked her slowly up and down I realised why she was in Alberta's office. She was a Dhampir.

I took in every detail of her – her shoulder length dead straight raven black hair, her flawless classical features and her eyes (they still amazed me. Even Aunt Tasha didn't have the exact colour of my eyes). As my own eyes raked up and down her body I noticed that she had her ears pierced, which was something that not many people at this school had. If she wasn't my cousin, I would either think she was a slut or extremely hot. I could just see Jesse Zeklos fawning over her.

She walked over and gave me a huge hug that I couldn't help but return. "Glad you could make it," I said once she had stopped suffocating me.

"Me too," she said, smiling hugely. Her and Rose would get on together so well, if Rose could ever forgive me. "It's nice to see family. I didn't actually know I had any until your Aunt contacted me about moving to your school. I'm from Chicago."

I forced a smile so not to upset her; I had upset enough people for today. "You two will get on great! Christian, she is in the same room as Rose. I thought that would be nice since Rose doesn't have a room-mate. Also, I'm going to let this fight with Adrian Ivashkov go because I don't know who started it. I also see that you have been punished enough by the looks of you. Now I really have got to do some work now." Alberta winked as she said that and gently pushed Ivy and I out the door.

"I think we're going to get on great!" She said to me, beaming as we made our way down the teachers' corridor. I forced a smile and just nodded in agreement, not sure how true that was.

**A/N – This took me forever to write because I wanted to get it just right. My inspirational songs for this chapter were Horseshoes and Hand Grenades – by Green Day, Afterlife – by Avenged Sevenfold and Here Without You – by 3 Doors Down.**

**Hope you enjoyed and check out my poll on my profile. Who should Rose end up with? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! Okay… this one is all thanks to a great friend of mine called Faye. She never even read the VA books but got the fight scene perfect. It was even her idea to put Christian's cousin in there. She wrote the fight scene with me and I personally think it's the best chapter… Review if you agree! **

**Less action and more talking. Diimoziiana Belikov also helped with this as I had severe writers block. **

**Look, I'm so sorry for the late UD but had other things on my mind and school is now out so I **_**will **_**be UD'ing more. I also have another 2 stories getting pre-written as well as my Song-Fic Series. SORRY!**

Chapter 9

_Christian POV_

_Alberta winked as she said that and gently pushed Ivy and I out the door. _

_ "I think we're going to get on great!" Ivy said to me, beaming as we made our way down the teachers corridor. I forced a smile and just nodded in agreement, not sure how true that was._

Ivy POV

I was so happy to have a cousin; I thought I was the only Ozera left! But he seems so preoccupied…

"Hey, urm, I don't want to pry but I was wondering what was up. I mean, you seem really quiet and I can tell you're not normally like that. I can sense this about you, almost like a voice whispering in the back of my mind," I paused, but I knew that this cousin already knew more about the average element. I know it sounds like Spirit but I'm only a dhampir. Also, I have one more secret if you tell me what's wrong…"

He sighed and looked away from me. What was with this boy! "Well, there's this girl and we were like soul mates. There's this weird thing that connects us but then one night I pushed for sex and she went to her ex for comfort." Relationship problems may have been the one thing I didn't expect.

"I didn't know about that last bit. The thing is, I wouldn't have minded if she told me, but she kept it a secret. She's also been meeting him for lunch when she said she wanted to be alone and that pissed me off so we got in a fight and I nearly killed him with my element – fire. She ran off crying and now she hates me. By the way, you're rooming with her."

"Oh, I suck at stuff like that – relationships and all. I've never been in a serious one before. That probably surprises you because I know I dress tarty. I mean look at me, but I only dress like this to fit in. I like getting looked at and stuff because I know I look good. I want to find a perfect person here. All I do know is that you're whipped and you need to get your girl back. Anyway, my other 'power' is that I can control fire. Like you, but probably weaker. I mean, the teachers at my old school used to think that I could do that stuff because both of my parents were Strigoi. But please don't judge, I'm not like that…"

Finally! Someone else who had Strigoi parents! Someone who understands! "Don't worry. Both my parents turned as we-" I got cut off when Ivy slipped and nearly fell. I grabbed her but I ended up holding her as if we were just finishing a passionate dance or I would lean down to kiss her.

She started laughing and I was just about to pull her up as I heard a quiet, "Oh God…"

Rose POV

I ran to my room faster than I ever had. Faster than when Dimitri told me he was leaving. I couldn't hear anyone following me so they probably didn't want to get their face caved in. I didn't really blame them to be honest.

A long time ago, Lissa or Adrian or even Dimitri would have followed me. I had no one now. Except Mia – she was probably tending to Adrian and calming Lissa down. Lissa really did love Adrian; he should give her a go. Forgive and forget – that's what I did with him.

As I reached my room, I found the door open. This morning I was sure I closed it properly...

I walked in cautiously, my head whipping from side to side, until my eyes landed on my intruder. No, no... this could not be happening...

There he was, my Russian God, sitting on my bed, smiling up at me. He was looking as sexy as ever in his jeans and baby blue polo. His wonderful duster was no-where to be seen.

I wiped my eyes to remove any trace of my tears over Christian as he stood up. Dimitri only had to take _one _step toward me to have me stumbling back, reaching for support from the door.

As I lost my footing momentarily, he out his arm up as if he was going to reach for me then immediately dropped it again.

He just stood there, waiting for me to say something, when I didn't and just stared, he said, "Roza?"

My eyes widened in disbelief. He was really here. I wasn't imagining it! His one word held so much that I nearly burst into tears.

"Roza?" he repeated hesitantly. "Roza, talk to me. Please, just say anything. Tell me to piss off if you want. Anything!"

He was pleading by now with his words and eyes. His cool Guardian mask was well and truly broken. His face was now showing how truly broken and worried he was. It still, however, showed some strange emotion I couldn't place.

He gave up and walked toward me again, this time not moving until we were unbearably close yet not touching. I couldn't back up any more though, because I was up against the wall.

My heart was pounding so hard and loud that I was sure he could hear it.

Dimitri put one long, soft finger on my chin and gently yet firmly lifted my face upwards. In doing that, he put my trembling lip in full show.

Once we made eye contact, he dropped his hand as if I had burned him so I immediately looked back to the carpet. I felt like an embarrassed, shy, upset little girl.

"Look at me. Don't you dare look away from me!" he said sharply. His tone and words were starting to scare me so I looked up to him. I stared at his nose because in that split second that I looked into his eyes, they were eyes of a stranger. Tasha had changed him in more ways than one.

"Dimitri..." I whispered. Suddenly, everything came crashing down on me. Christian... Adrian... and now Dimitri.

I had silent tears running down my face again so Dimitri pulled me to him and buried my head in his broad shoulder.

He gently rocked me and didn't even seem to mind me soaking his shirt. Gently, he picked me up and sat on my bed, laying me out so my head was on his lap. I wrapped my hands around his waist because I didn't know what else to do with them.

What was up with his weird mood swings? They were freaking me out more than Dimitri himself.

I had effectively buried my face but I was still crying insanely. Dimitri hushed me by singing to me quietly in Russian.

By the time he was done, I had stopped crying and was back to my usual state. I was, however, still clinging to Dimitri just because he was here. At least now, I didn't have to hide my face.

"Tell me." he demanded, reminding me that something was up with him. He never used to speak to me like that...

It didn't mean that I wouldn't tell him but I knew that I had to keep his emotions in check.

I told him everything. I told him how Adrian cheated on me and how Christian and I found out we were in love (through a Strigoi battle of all things!) then of Christian asking me to move in. I told him of how we fell out over sex but he didn't push me and then how Adrian and I became best friends. I said that Lissa and I hadn't spoken since she used compulsion on Adrian then about the boys fight and how I ended up back at my room.

What I didn't tell him, was of how he scared me and was still scaring me. That, I knew, would push him too far. For my liking, he was already too far, but you get what I mean.

Throughout the story, I had been staring at my hands and had moved to sitting opposite him on the bed. I wanted to see how he took everything so I looked up at him through my eyelashes only to find out I really shouldn't have.

Dimitri honestly looked like he wanted to murder something. He looked dangerous and I didn't want him to lose it with me sitting right here as the only thing he could hit so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him.

I only wanted it to be a quick friend kiss but he turned it into much more in a matter of milliseconds.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I automatically opened for him but as his tongue roughly massaged my tongue, I realised what I was doing.

This wasn't Christian or even Adrian. This was Dimitri – the guy that left me for another woman.

I pulled away, firmly placing my hands on his muscular chest, making sure I couldn't go back to him and he couldn't come back to me.

"What's wrong now?" he said in an irritated voice.

That just pissed me off. "You want to know what's wrong? Well, everything is wrong! I don't love you – you can't just ditch me then come back and use me as your play thing when you get bored! I hate you, Dimitri! I can't even stand to look at you any more. I love Christian with all my heart. Adrian is my best friend. They've taken up what you left behind and they treat me so much better than you!"

He had completely frozen when I said that last line then he said _very _slowly as if I was deaf or slow, "I need you to kiss me again."

I sat there and laughed. I laughed and laughed in his face. How stupid can a man get? If he were Moroi or Strigoi, I would say he was trying to use compulsion. But he wasn't – he was a Dhampir.

I still shook my head no.

He looked at me intensely, as if trying to figure out a complicated puzzle then suddenly exploded.

My ex-lover grabbed me by my ponytail that I had been re-tying just a second ago and dragged me to my feet. I yelped in pain and surprise. I never thought Dimitri would do such a thing...

My thoughts got cut off short when he punched me on the side of the head that I fell onto my back. Pain surged through me upon impact but that was soon over-ridden by the excruciatingly painful blows he was landing all over my body.

I didn't even try to fight him off because I knew he would over-power me. But, still, I refused to give in so I didn't whimper once throughout the whole ordeal.

I felt consciousness fading but as soon as I started getting grey spots in my eyes, he let off. Dimitri stood up, walked to my door, yanked it open, and then strolled off without a second glance to me.

I was left bruised and bloody on my bedroom floor.

**A/N – I'm sorry Dimitri fans but it had to be done! Why is he acting all weird? You will have to guess but I already know...**

**Just to let you know, I have figured the story out and will not be contradicting myself. It may look like that is happening but the whole Dimitri meeting happened whilst Christian and Ivy were in Alberta's office and then talking x**

**Tara for now x**

{Both of her parents were Strigoi – her parents were Chris's mom's older sis. Chris's unknown auntie was the one that turned Chris's mom. Ivy ends up with Adrian cos Lissa dies. Mia/Eddie.}


	10. AN VERY Important

**AN – Okay, look guys. I'm very sorry but I am thinking of putting this story on hold or even finishing it in the next chapter or so because I have many ideas but am losing interest and not many people have been reading. I mean, look at it this way, I have been getting little to no reviews on this and I am going to put out a plea for anyone that has read this story and liked it to just review or PM me because if I get less than 20 then the story will be over in about 2 chapters. I'm sorry but I feel it's necessary to get on with my other work and Beta'ing. **

**Sorry for being moody in this note but I just wanted to let you guys know how I feel and where we all stand. Thanks for reading this far x**

**~Poppy Salvatore-Ozera**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – This is my last chapter and I will be doing more stories. I've run out ideas and you can actually see what I wanted to do at the end of chapter 9, which I posted by accident because I didn't delete it when I was supposed too (Woopss...) I have changed that to fit on with this chapter but, I had great ideas for this. **

**I do though, have a HUGE number of other stories so be ready for a new idea pretty soon. I'm thinking of doing either a Jer/Ty TVD one or a Bamon TVD one, or a Jacob/Bella Twilight one. Perhaps even a Adrian/Chris VA one. Which one would you prefer to read? **

**So... Hope you guys liked this. :) And thanks to all those that reviewed at my last AN. :D Unfortunately, my Beta didn't do this as I was in a rush to get it out to you guys so all mistakes are my own.**

**Also, big thanks to people who did my poll!**

**Love you guys! Hope you stay with me!**

Chapter10

_Rose POV_

_My thoughts got cut off short when Dimitri punched me on the side of the head that I fell onto my back. Pain surged through me upon impact but that was soon over-ridden by the excruciatingly painful blows he was landing all over my body._

_I didn't even try to fight him off because I knew he would over-power me. But, still, I refused to give in so I didn't whimper once throughout the whole ordeal. _

_I felt consciousness fading but as soon as I started getting grey spots in my eyes, he let off. Dimitri stood up, walked to my door, yanked it open, and then strolled off without a second glance to me._

_I was left bruised and bloody on my bedroom floor._

Rose POV

I pulled myself up after resting for a couple of moments and limped slowly yet painfully out the door. I needed to see someone. Anyone. Christian, Adrian, even Lissa would do.

Lissa was the closest so I ran to her room as quickly as I could. No one was about so I didn't have to worry about my current state. School was out but so I knew Lissa would be being all depressed in her room. Perfect. She would have come back here when all the commotion was over.

As I was raising a hand to knock, he opened the door looking down to the floor. She was obviously about to go see Mia or something but when she saw my feet, she looked up with something like amazement on her face. Her amazement soon turned to horror as she took in my probably broken bones, bruises and cuts.

Before, I could say anything or even object, she put her hands on either side of my waist and I felt the familiar rush of hot then cold. She was healing me. After a couple of minutes, I felt back to normal and noticed I had no bruises.

She smiled at me, took her hands away and suddenly looked very shy – almost like a little girl that was trying to make friends for the first time.

"I'm so so sorry Rose! I love you! I just want to be back to normal!" She gushed out. I had to take pity on her, and to be honest, I was missing her myself.

"Of course, we are back to normal. No hard feelings. Now, go talk to Adrian and tell him how you honestly feel. I know he loves you. Go do it, I need you to be happy. We'll catch up later. Honestly, I need to talk to Christian right now. I promise, everything will be okay."

"Sure." Was all she said. She beamed as she hugged me once more then took off running toward the guest suites to see Adrian.

I took off going the opposite way toward the boys dorms. Dhampir girl dorms and Moroi guy dorms were really close so he should be around there.

I steamed out of the corridor and as I reached a little courtyard where there was a fountain, I stopped in my tracks. "Oh my God..." I whispered.

Somehow, Christian still heard me and his head snapped up to look me in the eyes. He dropped the girl he was practically dry humping and she landed with a squeak of indignation.

When Christian started toward me, I backed up slowly, matching his pace step for step, "Stay away from me. You fight Adrian over me then I get beaten up but Lissa very kindly healed me. Now, I come to make it up to you and I find out you about to make out with a new girl – a new Dhampir girl – a girl that is a complete slut. I can really count on you, right Christian?"

Suddenly, the girl popped up and started on me, "I don't give a fuck in hell who fought over you or who beat you up at this second, but you do _not _talk to my cousin like that. Or me, for that matter. He has just met me, but he had no one else to talk to so he just spilled his heart out to me – a complete stranger – about how much he loves you. Think things through net time, love. If there is a next time with him."

I was about to start an actual fight with the girl but then her words sunk in. she was Christian's cousin and I had just called her a slut. Oopsy... how was I supposed to know. She backed off and smirked, knowing her job was done as Chris stood there, with a pained look on his face – looking as if he wanted to come closer but was too scared to.

I made the first move, I took a couple of steps toward him and suddenly we were doing that really cheesy thing in the movies where the two lovers reunite. You know what I mean?

After him showering kisses on me and me returning them quite happily, he looked me in the eye and said, "I'm so, so, so sorry Rose. I was an idiot. I love you more than anything. Do you forgive me?"

I just nodded and his cousin's voice broke through my happy bubble. I turned to look at her as she called my name. "I'm Ivy. It's nice to meet you. Christian and I just found out about each other. I'm your room-mate – if you don't mind. I mean, the year's nearly finished and we're graduating soon so I won't be in your hair for long-" she broke off as I launched myself at her and pulled her into a sisterly hug.

I smiled as she hugged me back and the three of us walked back to my room.

Lissa POV

Yes! Me and Rose were finally back together! Partners in crime were back in action! I ran as fast as I could to Adrian's room. I was finally getting my life back together and this was the last thing I needed.

I thumped on his door as hard as my puny Moroi arms could and waiting impatiently, jigging up and down and shifting from foot to foot. Finally, he opened the door with a troubled expression that soon shifted to pleased and then to blank.

I didn't want to waste any time with him so I just blurted, "I love you. So much. I _need _you! More than anything. I'm so sorry about the whole compulsion thing. That was wrong. I swear to you, I've regretted that ever since and-" I was cut off from my rambling by his lips pressing firmly against my own.

I responded almost immediately to the kiss and smiled when we stopped for breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for!" he said. "Have you and Rose sorted stuff out?"

"Yeah, she came to my room and I healed her..." I trailed off, remembering the state she had been in when she came to my room. "Oh my God! We have to go find her! She came to my room and she had broken bones, internal bleeding, bruises everywhere, cuts. The whole works. Someone did it to her and I intent to find out who."

Adrian grabbed my hand and we set off at a fast walk toward the Dhampir dorms. Halfway there, she was walking with Chris and a new girl. The girl was chatting to the both of them and Christian had wrapped an arm around Rose's waist – keeping her close. She obviously hadn't told them yet.

"Rose!" I yelled and she came bounding over to me, with the new girl hot on her heels.

"Hey, Lissa. I'm going to tell them what happened in a second. This is Ivy, Christian's long lost cousin. I see thing went well, then." She said in a huge rush, beaming the whole way through.

I took an instant like to Ivy and decided that I would get to know her with Rose. The three of us walked ahead of Chris and Adrian chatting about clothes an Ivy's previous life. We paid no attention to our guys who were walking behind us, slightly awkward due to their earlier fight.

Christian POV

Oh Jesus... How awkward could this get? All the girls walking off so I have to try to converse with Adrian. Argh! Why would Rose _do _this to me?

"So..." Adrian started then trailed off.

"Look, I don't want there to be any hard feelings. I'm sorry about earlier, okay?" I decided to just get it over with.

"Sure. I'd love that. And, I love Lissa so much, Rose is only my best friend – I promise you that. So, we're burying the hatchet? Start a new slate?" God... I never knew how sentimental Adrian could get...

"Yep. That's what I'm saying." He was smiling so happily when I looked at him, that I couldn't help smile with him.

The rest of the walk back to Rose's room was filled with easy banter between the two of us and when Rose looked back to finally check we hadn't killed each other, Adrian had his arm slung over my shoulder and we were both laughing. I could see us being great friends...

When we reached Rose's room, she suddenly turned sheet white and looked as if she might faint. I ran to her and grabbed her elbow – steadying her so she didn't fall flat on her face. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked urgently. The last time I saw her like this, Strigoi had attacked.

"Y-y-you can't go in there..." She said, trailing off and shaking her head back and forth like a mad-woman.

"Rose, let them help." Lissa chimed in. Rose looked at her and Liss smiled reassuringly before Rose swung the door open.

Lissa and Ivy walked in first, gasped then shut the door after they ran back out. Rose looked panicked for a second when Lissa pulled her aside. She made sure us guys couldn't hear what they said but then Ivy came and grabbed my arm, leaving Adrian looking like a lost puppy in the middle of a hall.

"What the hell is going on, girls?" I asked, utterly confused and concerned.

They were all quiet until Rose said, "Dimitri beat me up – broke my bones, internal bleeding, the full works. Lissa healed me before I found you. There's a huge puddle of blood in my room that's been made worse by Dimitri sitting in the centre of it cutting himself to pieces with my razor and pocket knife. I kind of need some muscle to take him to Alberta's office. Ivy, you and I are going to carry him while Lissa compels him. Okay?"

"Okay... Why aren't you freaking out? And what's Adrian going to do?"

"I will freak out later – now I have a job to do - and Adrian is going to clean up the blood."

"Okay. Let's go."

We filled Adrian out and then all walked into the room. I don't know how the girls coped with this... It was truly like a scene from a horror scene. Ivy, Rose and I surrounded him whilst Lissa worked her compulsion. We got out quickly and Adrian was already on his phone.

We carried him to the infirmary instead of Alberta's office then left him there. We were all very careful and didn't have any blood on us so we ran back to Rose's room. Unbelievably, Adrian already had someone laying completely new carpet on the floor. He looked highly pleased with himself when we got back.

"God, Adrian. You could have just got a steam cleaner." Rose said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, what good is money if you can't you use it?" Adrian said back cockily.

Rose simply rolled her eyes and said, "Well, where am I going to sleep? And Ivy?"

"Well, you could sleep with Christian? And Ivy could stay with me if you like?" Lissa aimed the last part at Ivy and she nodded vigorously.

After a _long _goodbye, we all walked to our designated places – Adrian's being his room as Ivy was staying with Liss and he didn't want to intrude in 'girl time' as he put it. More like he didn't want to hear all their chick conversations.

Rose and I arrived at my room fairly slowly as we were walking at a leisurely pace. I unlocked the door quickly and we walked inside.

Rose kissed me and it soon got _extremely _heated. "You sure, Rose?" I needed to ask before I couldn't stop.

"Absolutely." I didn't need further encouragement and soon things got interesting.

Rose POV

**LEMON! SKIP TO WHERE I SAY LEMON FINISHED!**

I was more sure about this than I ever had been about anything else. We made it to his bedroom but it took us a while to get there though because we kept stopping and kissing and teasing each other. As soon as the door shut, Christian pulled me to the bed and I lay down, pulling him above me.

I smiled at him, showing him that I really was willing to go the whole way and he smiled back, knowing that I would understand the message. Christian bent his head and started to kiss me with a fervour.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer but he pulled away too fast and started to peel my cloths off of me, taking mere seconds to get them off me and onto the floor including my bra and underwear.

"I'm not going to be the only one being nearly naked, mister..." I mumbled naughtily as I sat up and pulled off his tee. Once that was out of the way, I switched spots with Christian and had him lay down so that I can free him from his pants, no doubt that I'd be hyperventilating when I do.

When they were off, I moved to his boxers. I sat and stared for a few seconds before Christian flipped me, so that I was once again on the bottom.

He attacked my neck with kisses while his hands moved all over my body, dipping into every curve, swell, and inch that was me. His hands went from my arms to my sides and up to the swell of my breasts, where he tweaked my nipples and retreated down to my stomach.

It was already too much and I shut my eyes and moved under him, constantly hitting his cock. My hands moved of their own accord down his back with my nails gliding across his skin leaving little angry marks. I heard a hiss before a small growl.

"Rose, I won't be able to be gentle if you do that again. I want to be gentle with you for your first time." I did it again, only using the pads of my fingers. Christian moved his head this time down to kiss my breasts before going past my stomach and in between my legs where his tongue sneaked in between my folds and slid up. I moaned and arched my back.

I felt him smile before his hands reached to the top of my thighs and held me down as he buried his face and snuck his tongue into my channel. I whimpered and moved against his tongue and his hold but he wouldn't let me go.

He took his tongue out and slid it up to a spot where I screamed at pleasure that was so intense it felt like I was flying. He flicked his tongue once before slipping it back inside, where a coil that I didn't know I had was tightening had let loose and I bucked against him, sending me higher and filling my head up with clouds and blinding pleasure.

I didn't feel any pain when he broke through my hymen, but I did feel stretched. And full. He didn't move until I came down from my previous cloud-surfing and when he did, I felt a little pain but it was overridden by the sensation of being sucked out and the pleasure the act gave. When he pushed back in, I felt the pain go away and my mind went blank with feeling complete.

I moaned a little and encouraged Christian to go faster, which he did with a little moan. He pulled out and pushed in a little faster and harder and I met him thrust for thrust, causing us to escalate higher and higher until a crescendo was sounding and then we hit the top and we fell, shouting out our orgasms until we emptied ourselves and were exhausted.

Christian got up and got a cloth wet with warm water and wiped away the blood away from my now sensitive area before tossing it away and climbing into bed and covering us up with a blanket. I fell asleep against his chest with his arm wrapped around me.

**END OF LEMON**

I awoke the next morning and it was still dark outside. Christian was still asleep next to me. He had one arm slung over my waist and I was pressed up against him. This was where I was meant to be. This was home. This was good.

**A/N – I have decided to do an epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit rushed but it's one of my fave's! The lemon was by BabyDancer. Check her out! And don't forget to review or PM to tell me which story you want!**

**Poppy xxx**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N – This is seriously the last chapter. Not long. Actually only a few paragraphs. Hope you enjoy xxx**

General POV 

It was a whole year since Rose and Christian slept together for the first time. Rose and Christian had been happy together. They did work at the school after Graduation and lived together in an apartment just outside school as Chris promised. They were trying for children and Rose was pregnant she just didn't know it yet. They were engaged and Christian had proposed the day of Graduation with Adrian and Eddie. Adrian was getting married to Lissa and Eddie, Mia. Rose hadn't thought he would do it with the guys but had been extremely surprised.

Lissa was 5 months pregnant and Adrian was ecstatic. They weren't going to find out the sex of the child and wanted it to be a secret. Eddie and Mia didn't want children yet and were getting married in 3 weeks. Rose and Lissa were maids of honour and Christian and Adrian were the best men. Ivy was another bridesmaid.

Ivy and Jesse Zeklos of all people had gotten together a week after Graduating and they were taking it slowly but surely.

Ivy was Jesse's Guardian but still kept close contact with Christian and all their group of friends. Jesse took her back to the Academy often to visit and that was one of the things she loved about him. Eddie and Mia lived at Court but also went to the Academy often. Lisa and Adrian both had Guardian's but they lived at the Academy – teaching offensive magic and Spirit to the few that possessed it.

Now, Dimitri. He got put into a mental hospital but is recovering slowly. He suffered from a severe breakdown and had had extreme depression for a long time before Rose came along. Tasha visited him when he was having good days and she was the only thing that kept him grounded these days but he _was _getting better.

This isn't the end for these guys, just the beginning. Who knows where their lives will take them next?

**A/N – So, here is the end. I hope you liked it. 2 UD's within an hour! It's a record! **

**I liked writing this ans the previous chapter but, sadly, good things have to come to an end and I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you guys understand. I'm sorry Dimitri fans but I felt like he depended on Rose too much and it just worked for the potential this story had but I'm sorry I had to end it like this. I had a much better plot planned but, like I said, didn't want to drag it out!**

**Poppy xxx**

**Thanks you guys who have stuck with me though all the late updates and boring chapters! I love every single one of you!**


End file.
